The truth
by JNT
Summary: Did Victor actually love Victoria? How did he fell after Emily disappeared?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always shipped these two characters, but i never had enough time to make a fanfic for these considering all the stories I haven't finished. I shouldn't even be making this fanfic yet until later, but whatever. BTW: It's Emily and Victor from ****The Corpse Bride****.**

Okay, so let go back in time when Emily said, "And you kept that promise". After this, everything is what I made up.

...

"And you kept that promise... You've set me free," Emily said with her last few tears streaming down her face. She took Victor's ring off and gave it to him. "I don't own this anymore." She gave him a weak but warm smile.

Victor on the other hand was saying the truth when he said he wanted to marry her and join her in the downstairs. He fell in love with her, after playing the piano with her. She was really cute and stubborn. "Wh- what?! What do you mean?"

Emily smiled at him again. "You remember what I've said, I don't belong here. I've only separated you and Victoria. Yet, you still helped me, and I'm very grateful for that. Now I have to go..." Emily started to move slowly away.

Victor stood there watching Emily, he wanted to stop her but Victoria was hugging him tightly. He watched as Emily faded away into many butterflies. _I... I would've stopped her!_ he though. Victor and Victoria stood looking at the thousands of butterflies flying rapidly towards the moon. "Emily..." Victor's voice whispered.

"Victor?" Victoria looked at him. "Did you love her?"

Victor looked down ignoring Victoria. She was looking at him, he had soul-less eyes which stared into space. "I... I don't know." Victor said.

"Oh, Victor... I'm so sorry. I didn't know you loved her. I would've let you marry her."

"It ok, Victoria. I can marry you now,"

Victoria frowned, "But you don't love me, I don't want to marry someone that doesn't love me."

"You married Lord Barkis."

"... Yes, I did, but it was because I was forced."

"Your not marrying me now?"

"I do want to marry you, because I love you but you don't love me back"

"I... I do love you!"

"No, Victor no you don't, you were happier with Emily."

"But, she she is gone now," Victor's eyes started to get watery.

"Does that make you want to marry me? I feel like I'm being used."

"No... I... sorry," Victor turned around and run out the church into his house.

**END!**

**A/N: No this is not the end of the story, I'm making more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! It toke me a really long time to post a second one, so enjoy... :3**

**CHAPTER 2**

Victor stopped by the bridge where he and Emily had first kissed. He looked emotionless standing there. A butterfly flew by and landed on his hand. Victor looked hopefully at the butterfly, the last remains of Emily.

"Oh, if only I could go back in time and visit dear Emily..." The butterfly looked at Victor for a moment, after a moment it seemed to have flown to heaven. Victor signed, " If only I've found out earlier".

"VICTOR?! Oh Victor!? There you are! It's getting dark now. We should be going." Victoria was worried.

"Oh, um, yes, yes we should," Victor hesitated. They silently walked home and Victor went to sleep.

Suddenly Victor found himself in a black void. He looked around scared and worried. A shiny glowing butterfly flew past and Victor followed it. Suddenly the butterfly turned around and looked straight at Victor. He straightened his back and held his breath scared if he move something might happen.

" Your name is Victor, yes?" the butterfly reluctantly said.

Victors eyes widen. "Um, Y.. Yes it is"

"Oh, whew I though for a moment that I've token the wrong person. I mean why would someone like Emily ever fall in love with you. I mean, no offense but yeah..." the butterfly looked up and down at Victor.

"Wait! did... did you just say... Emily?"

"yeah, Emily. Who else? Do you think that other people actually like you?" the butterfly chuckled.

"Hey!" Victor was a little pissed. " Why am I even here anyway?"

"Okay, okay be patient, god" the butterfly paused. "Oh and if anyone asked you who brought you here say Emilio, kay? Bye!"

"Wait... what?!" Too late Victor was sucked into a white hole.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Victor opened his eyes to see a whole new world in the skies.

"Oh! Your finally awake!" Victor sat up, the voice was familiar. He turned to look in the direction of her voice. EMILY! She was beautiful, not dead, not alive either...

She had fair skin and dark black hair. Her eyes were as big as the sun and her slender hands weren't broken nor blue.

"You... Emily...?"

"Emily? Is that your lover?" She looked at Victor.

"Your not Emily?"

She shook her head. "Do I look like her?"

"Sera! Are you still looking after that guy? You should just let him be"

"George, be quiet he's awake"

"What? For real? I've got to see him" A man about Victor's age came in, he was handsome. "Wow, man. You've got serious issues"

"What?"

"I mean a how did you mange to get here in heaven?"

"I'm in heaven?! Did I die?"

"Dude, your not dead, in fact your still alive on earth. That's the problem."

"OH, well can I get back?"

"Well, I don't know 'bout that, your going to need to talk with elder Gabriel."

"Ok."

"Umm, we'll bring you there if you want," 'Emily' or Sera said.

"Thanks,"

**END CHAPTER 3**


End file.
